A conventional electrocardiograph (ECG) system is a cardiac diagnostic/monitoring system adapted to record the electrical activity of a patient's heart. Hospitals and clinics commonly implement ECG's to monitor and diagnose patients, which may include different diagnostic applications such as resting ECG, stress testing ECG, and cardiac defibrillators.
The ECG generally includes an array of sensors or transducers placed at predetermined positions on a patient's body. The recorded data from the ECG is generally displayed in the form of a graph that is often referred to as an electrocardiogram generated by the ECG system. The array of sensors are connected to the conventional ECG system via a series of lead cables that have a cylindrical shape. Each lead cable electrically connects one of the sensors to the conventional ECG system. However, due to the length and number of the lead cables, the lead cables may get twisted or knotted with each other restricting movement of the sensors.
Thus, for at least the reasons described above a need exists for an improved lead cable.